<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧 𝐃𝐨𝐰𝐧 by SBYAH</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172774">𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧 𝐃𝐨𝐰𝐧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH'>SBYAH</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Discord Chat - Freeform, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Hearing Voices, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Mentioned Old Minecraft Youtubers, Minecraft, No Romance, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Realistic Minecraft, Roleplaying Character, Simulation AU, Slow Build, Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>《 ~•𝘋𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮 𝘚𝘔𝘗 𝘈𝘜•~ 》 </p><p>When the SMP world turns into reality, the members of the server start to realize that everything is becoming too real for their liking. Villagers were starting to become more self-aware of PLAYERS, random NPCs with personalities start to appear, and everyone starts questioning why this is happening. But as they continue to roleplay, they create misunderstandings, problems, and danger that can't be undone...</p><p>It's just a sandbox game, right?</p><p>༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ ༻✦༺ </p><p>If any MCYT's mention are uncomfortable then I'll take this story down.<br/>I don't want to make any one uncomfortable with my work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minecraft [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐅𝐚𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐧 𝐃𝐨𝐰𝐧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484263">Free The Game, Beat the End</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatgoatwasfound/pseuds/goatgoatwasfound">goatgoatwasfound</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I first found this fic, "Free The Game, Beat the End" I was fully immerse in it! It's an amazing story and I really recommend it to those who haven't already read it! It gave me some inspiration while making this story and just I don't know how to describe it really to be honest haha.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Something felt odd when members of the SMP logged into the server, nobody questioned it until Technoblade went to the village nearby. The villagers were different from before, at first the streamer thought that Dream or himself accidentally placed a texture or behavior pack for the villagers. They looked and acted more... human? They glared at the man as if he made their lives into a living hell.</p><p>
  <em>He was sure that this was apart of the roleplay, right? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Odd." The streamer hummed monotonously, keeping his persona up. The man held his trident with pride but the stares of the villagers were unnerving as the voices were...louder and were becoming more frequent than usual. The villagers attire were similar yet different from the original, their dull blue winter clothes looked more tribal and more delicate yet still had protection. Did that make sense? He didn't want to stab one of the villagers but he wanted to so badly but he couldn't since it'll ruin his reputation with the villager that he'd trapped to trade with from time to time. The sensation of wanting blood spilled was unsettling, the streamer was hesitant for many reasons as it felt like... he wasn't even controlling the persona he made for the SMP. It felt real for him... too real in fact but he didn't question it, for now.</p><p> </p><p>That was until a child villager threw a snow ball with a rock in it, directly at his face.</p><p> </p><p>"HAH?" He let out a surprised yet confused noise, he thought he was hallucinating at this point. He was sure that he didn't take any drugs, he swore he didn't! <strong>Dave</strong> turned his character towards the villager who let out a wail. "Give me back my dad, <em><strong>you monster!!</strong></em>" The child was then covered by their assumed mother, hugging the child and staring to Technoblade with tears and desperation. "Please spare him, <em>Blade!</em> He's just a child!"</p><p>If <strong>Dave</strong> had a face-cam, he's entire expression would be mild shock from this and just incase, the poor man checked the Dream SMP server and the VC he was in to see if anyone was on there. But he found no one there, no child, no women, nothing... so who the hell--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strike><em> <strong>Technoisthebloodgod: </strong> </em> <em>Wow seems legit :p</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em><b>Simpmaterial01:  </b>Did the SMP add any new players recently?? </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><strong> <em>Sansuw0w0:</em> </strong> <em> Techno kill the childd</em></strike>
</p><p>
  <strike><strong> <em>Alex Sandra:</em> </strong> <em> Bruhhhhhhh</em></strike>
</p><p><strong> <strike> <em>Hindersand:</em> </strike> </strong> <strike> <em> Did that bish just throw a snowball at our god!!? </em> </strike> <strike></strike></p><p>
  <strike> <em><strong>Sasha_Olya: </strong>IS THIS NEW LORE OMFG!!? :00</em> </strike>
</p><p><strong> <strike> <em>SimpforRanboo:</em> </strike> </strong> <strike> <em> I guess Techno is going to kill the parent and then leave the child as a orphan and kill the orphan oop</em> </strike> <strike></strike></p><p><strong> <strike> <em>Halo:</em> </strike> </strong> <strike> <em> Kill them Techno</em> </strike> <strike></strike></p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>...</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>Kill them for us</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>WE DEMAND YOU TO KILL THEM BLADE!</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>Ungrateful brat! We gave you power and yet you dare to dismay us!</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong> <strike> <em>Do you want to be punished again, </em> </strike> </strong> <strike>D A V E </strike> <strike>?</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>───── ❝   𝐆𝐞𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐭𝐭𝐲 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐭𝐚 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐦𝐨𝐮𝐭𝐡   ❞ ─────</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Technoblade kept his cool, as much that he'd want to stab these villagers, gripping his trident tightly and with a passive yet aggressive smile. His blood boiled as he only wanted nothing but to cut off these imbeciles heads off. The voices demanded him to kill them but he held back for the sake of that villager he's been trading with, they were important for the time being. Turning away as he gave the pair a death like stare before walking away from the village, sparing them from his wrath of wanting to slaughter those around him. Imagining the villagers blood running down his blades and the pleasure he'd get from because their tormented glares were no more! The Blade went to his cottage in the middle of no where and saw his friend, Philza working on another project that he could care less now but he needed some answers to be spoken. Going up to the one winged man, he let out an exasperated sigh as it sounded like he were insane.</p><p>"Phil, I don't know if I'm crazy or not... well I mean I am- but the villagers had just talked." His friend stared at him, weirded out but nevertheless replied back to him. "Uh, I don't think that's possible Technoblade." The dirty blonde hair male looked concerned but quickly reverted to his roleplaying persona. "Then again, anything is possible here... so why you asked?" Phil smiled, uncertain of this supposed lore that sudden appearance. He wasn't ready but he can adapt to it fairly quickly. <strike>I mean he did have to kill his 'son'.</strike> </p><p>"Go to the village and you'll see what I mean. I think I'm going to farm some potatoes or something to clear my head." Techno went inside his cozy home and leaving a very concerned yet intrigued winged man. "Why does this always happen to meeee." He complained as the Enderman he'd trapped in a boat, stared at him in pity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phil was very intrigued by this concerning fact and stopped doing his project to ponder a bit, whether to go to the village to see what the hell Technoblade was talking about or stay to finish his project first. After a couple of seconds he decided to- for a small break, to see what his pig friend was going on about. Upon arriving to the village, he gasped when he saw the changes... now he had no regrets looking at this. He wanted answers. </p><p>He didn't even look at his chat for this moment. </p><p> </p><p>Walking through the paved snow, his eyes looked at the new textures and behaviors of the villagers. They seemed tensed whenever he'd look at their direction, though the winged man was certain that Techno and him trapped them all in their houses once, right? How odd. "Please help us.." Phil heard a mummer ripple through the VC, which he'd check in anyone else joined but no one was there. Turning around his character, the streamer saw a villager holding a wooden sword, now that was weird! Dream never allowed any mod into the server unless he verified it as this was a vanilla SMP server. </p><p>"Now this is weird." He chuckled dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Unknowingly by the looks of the villager, the man looked like a fallen angel. His wing spread wide open with the other burnt and only bones, his eyes resembled the midnight sky that they've once feared. Philza was someone who looked wise and at time he was but, he had no clue what to do at this situation even if it was out of character. It was unsettling to say... the villager stared at him and stood there directly at him as if he were a god as well. "Please help us kill the wretched pig! Please free us from that mans demise!" They begged. </p><p>The dirty blonde could only stare at the villager dumbfounded at what he'd gotten into this postion. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, if anyone is OOC then sorry haha, I'm not the best when writing already established character personalities but I can try along the way. Once again, if any MCYT's are uncomfortable with this story or mentioned then I'll take down the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>